


Next Door

by GoldenHookDrabbles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHookDrabbles/pseuds/GoldenHookDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold and Bae get a new neighbor, and Gold sees more then he meant to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Door

“Baelfire!” Rumple calls from the porch. He had previouslybeen sorting the china cabinet; the damn thing always seemed to be collecting dust and papers no matter how many times he cleaned it. When he saw his son hiding behind the bushes peeking over the top to spy on the movers carrying in boxes into the house next door. Hearing his father call Bae jumps up and rushes to the porch.

“Hey. What’s up?” Gold gives him an irritated look.

“Bae you know better to spy on the neighbors. If your not going to help clean the house why don’t you go find some of your friends to play with?” Bae scoffs.

“I was just wondering who was going to move in. You know you’re curious to Papa.” Rumple rolls his eyes, but doesn’t deny it. Instead he repeats his question about finding friends to hang out with. “Well I would but August and his dad went camping this week, Grace is over at her Mom’s, and Emma’s mom signed her up for a dance class.” Bae says the last with some mild disgust.

“Dance? What kind?”

“Ballroom.” Rumple winces and sends a silent prayer to the instructor who has to teach Emma. Seeing his dad’s expression Bae laughs.

“Well, I guess cleaning can wait another day. Why don’t we go see a movie or have lunch?” Smiling Bae runs into the house shouting about the superhero movie he’s been wanting to see.

It’s late when the two get back; the sun is only now going down. The movie ended up having a later showing time. So they walked the mall, until it started then grabbed some dinner after. Their house is dark with only the porch light on; their new neighbor’s house on the other hand is completely light up.

When Gold checks to make sure that his son is getting out of the car, or at least that he’s opened the door it wouldn’t be the first time Rumple’s locked his son in. Even with the limp he somehow still beats Bae when getting out of the car. But looking over the roof of the Cadillac he sees that not only his son out but that he’s at the hedge again talking to who must be the new neighbor.

At first glance Rumple can tell the new man is a vast improvement over the old neighbors. A middle-aged couple who seemed to unable to stop their accumulation of Dalmatians. Rumple thanks whatever deity is up there that the couple had found a farm on the other end of town to move their brood to.

The new neighbor is taller then Rumple, and he can tell the other man is in shape through the thin tank top he’s wearing. A perverted part of Rumple admits it will be nice to watch the man do yard work if he’s going to be wearing things like that. He might even have to ask the man for some help around his own house, after all there’s only so much a middle aged man with a bum leg and his young son can do themselves.

“The names Killian Jones.” He says throwing his hand across the hedge. Meeting the other man’s hand, Rumple introduces himself and Bae. The three make small talk, welcoming Killian to the neighborhood. Telling him which neighbors to avoid, unless he want’s to get roped into boring conversations about cats or lawn ordainments, giving him directions to the best coffee shops, and even to Rumple’s own pawn shop. They end their conversation when the sun’s completely gone, and Bae starts to yawn. After saying good night to Killian, Gold and Bae go into their house.

After the day they’d had Gold was beyond ready to take a few painkillers and rest his ankle in bed. While he didn’t regret spending the day with his son, the walk around the mall had not been kind. Having changed into his pajamas and taken his meds over the sink Rumple makes his back into his bedroom, stopping by the window to shut it. Moving the curtains aside, the light from the next-door bedroom catches his eye. Looking into the other room, Rumple see’s his new neighbor wearing only a towel, hanging low on his hips clearly only just getting out of the shower.

“Well that’s a better view.” Gold quietly wonders aloud. Rumple’s face heats red when his neighbor, Killian he suddenly remembers, removes the towel from its place on his hips and runs it over his hair. He should close the curtains, a small voice that has the same tone he has when lecturing Bae, demands he set an example for his boy. That he’s violating the other man’s privacy. The same voice points out that his ankle is throbbing and the sooner he gets his weight off of it the sooner the pain will dull.

But there’s another voice, one that sounds more like the teenager who used to break into abandoned buildings to drink, smoke, and vandalize, that he was before his son came around. This voice tells him there isn’t any harm in looking a little longer, what Killian doesn’t know can’t hurt him and all that. The pills won’t kick in anytime soon, and so his ankle will hurt whether he’s standing or sitting. And as for setting an example, well Bae’s not around to see him anyway.

While he’s internally debating a soft thud alerts him to something hitting his own window. Refocusing his vision, Killian stands at his open window grinning, towel resting around his shoulders. Killian makes a motion of opening a window, finally realizing he’s been caught Gold frantically shuts his curtains. Red faced and breathing heavily he fumbles with the light and climbs into bed.

Rumple can hear the sound of Bae imitating a herd of Buffalo down the hall from where he stands over the sink in his bathroom. Like himself Bae has always gotten up and around at an early time, so he won’t be surprised to go downstairs and find Bae eating breakfast and already dressed for the day. Washing the razor clean Gold makes his way into his bedroom stopping at the sight of his window. Groaning softly at the memory of the night before. He’ll be lucky if he can wave hello to the other man without him calling the police for harassment.

“Papa!” Bae calls from down stairs. When Rumple meets him at the bottom, Bae hands him the paper. Taking the paper Gold questions the need for him to call him for something so trivial. Laughing he responds, “The papers not the only thing I found on the stoop.” He hands him an envelope with Rumple’s name on it.

Opening it the note reads:

## Next time open your window  
or  
feel free to stop by if you see something you like  
-Killian

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are always welcome :D


End file.
